De tres en tres, treinta
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: El amor es la unión de dos seres que se aman pero en nuestro caso eso es anticuado. Para nosotros, el amor es la unión de tres seres que se aman. Dirty trio.-YuushixGakutoxHiyoshi.
1. 1 Proyecto final

**Hola, aquí llego con un nuevo proyecto que tenía guardado por ahí desde hace algunos meses. Una colección de 30 momentos con el trio promiscuo de Hyotei o Dirty trio *3*.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, ¡quiero Shin PoT semanal! XD**

**Dedicado a quienes aman al Dirty trio tanto como yo XD.**

**AVAVA**

**De tres en tres, treinta.**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

**1**

**Proyecto final**

Ladeo el rostro y miro extrañado a la cosa que descansaba envuelta entre suaves manta de color pastel mientras chillaba a viva voz, a la espera de que alguien le atendiera.

Aparto la vista para ver a los otros dos que discutían sobre el ambiente familiar perfecto, el ejemplo al bebé y sobre él, el amante.

-Oigan, esta cosa esta llorando…

Y la discusión seguía. Miro una vez más a la cosa que seguía llorando, estiro los brazos y le saco de la caja de cartón, en la que había estado reposando, para verle mejor. "Que cosa tan fea" pensó. Los chillidos de la cosa comenzaban a desesperarle. Le zarandeo esperando que con ello lograra callarle. Sintió un tic nervioso, ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Ni creas que voy a poner en mi bitácora, "día 15: el día de hoy mi pareja, el bebé, el amante y yo fuimos de paseo". ¿Qué te sucede? No podemos involucrar a Wakashi en esto, ¡Yuushi tonto!

El de gafas le miro con el ceño fruncido a sabiendas de que lo que Gakuto decía era cierto.

El estruendo de algo al abrirse les hizo girar la vista hacia donde Hiyoshi sostenía al bebé, le vieron zarandearlo y golpearlo un par de veces hasta conseguir que una gran batería cayera de la espalda del bebé.

-Wakashi…

-La cosa lloraba así que le quite la batería.

Oshitari y Mukahi se miraron perplejos y agradecidos de que ese bebé solo fuera un animatronic que debían cuidar para su proyecto final del colegio.

**AVAVA**

**^^U Ok, según yo esta algo sencillo pero me encanta la idea de Hiyoshi como el amante que hace callar a la cosa ruidos XD, o ustedes ¿que opinan?**

**Y bueno, como este, tendrán que leer otros 29 capítulos llenos de bizarreces XD.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Hasta otra.**


	2. 2 Mesa para tres

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei, amo y señor de este lunático mundo de raquetas.**

**AVAVA**

**2**

**Mesa para tres**

La temporada ya por si misma era ridícula y aún más ridículo era que a donde quiera que fueran solo hubiera mesa para dos.

¡Mesa para dos!

Extraño…

Yuushi sabía que esa odisea era su culpa y que por tanto era su deber compensar a sus dos pequeños amantes.

Recibió una vez más una negativa y girando sobre si mismo miro a los más pequeños mientras se permanecían abrazados, quizá para resguardarse del frescor que comenzaba azotar la ciudad o solo para menguar algún sentimiento que naciera al ver a las parejas desfilar ante ellos.

-Yuushi.

-¿Lo mismo?- una suave sonrisa respondió la incógnita y ambos bufaron molestos.

-Estúpida fecha.- murmuro el pelicereza ocultando su rostro en el pecho del castaño, quien a toda respuesta le abrazo más contra si.

La temperatura seguía refrescando y algunos negocios cercanos comenzaban a encender los luminosos letreros con el nombre del negocio. La gente seguía pasando a su lado alegremente para mayor fastidio del más joven de los ahí presentes. Un siseo y un "mejor habernos quedado en casa" consiguieron que Oshitari sonriera a manera de burla.

-Andando.- dijo emprendiendo la caminata y dejando rezagados a los otros dos que no podían creer que seguiría con su absurdo intento.- He recordado un lugar.

-Vaya. ¿Dónde?- pregunto un tanto molesto Hiyoshi mientras tomaba a Gakuto de la mano y daban alcance a su novio. El peliazul les miro una vez estuvieron a su lado y una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-A casa. Es el único lugar con mesa segura para tres.

Tanto el castaño como el pelicereza miraron perplejos a la espalda de su novio que había reanudado su caminata con aire perezoso. El ojigris bufo molesto sin embargo la risilla del pelicereza le hizo saber que en otra ocasión maldeciría al estúpido San Valentín y su amor de dos.

**AVAVA**

**Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

**Sayop.**


	3. 3 Jugo de naranja

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**¿Advertencia? Continuación de **"Media naranja"**. http: /www. Fanfiction .net /s /5721949 /1 /Media _ naranja Solamente borren los espacios.**

**AVAVA**

**3**

**Jugo de naranja**

Jiroh le había hecho ver un detalle sumamente interesante: anhelar a la media naranja significaba que uno se sentía incompleto, que no era nadie. Por el contrario, si alguien es una naranja completa significa que es alguien y que no necesita de nadie para sentirse completo. Por tanto, el _zumo_ de una naranja no salía del todo bien, con dos salía mejor, pero con el de tres… ¡era delicioso!

Alzó la vista de su manga para ver como Oshitari y Hiyoshi se besaban y acariciaban sin descaro alguno. Les miro un momento antes de desviar su vista hacia la bolsa de frituras que reposaba a su costado.

Los snacks crujieron en su boca mientras volvía su atención al manga.

Un suave gemido le distrajo de su lectura, miro por encima de su revista… sin duda esos dos se iban a poner a hacer jugo de naranja ahí mismo.

Alcanzó otro puñado de frituras que no consiguieron completar su recorrido hasta su boca gracias a la camisa de Yuushi golpeándole en pleno rostro.

Era definitivo, iban a hacer jugo ahí mismo y ¡sin él! Eso si que no, los snacks podían esperar, pero el jugo no.

Si, el jugo de tres naranjas era más delicioso. Lastima que Wakashi fuera una toronja.

Un amargado.

**AVAVA**

**Bueno, no lo veo del todo como "continuación" de Media naranja, pero inspire en ese fic para escribir este XD.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**


	4. 4 Película, comedia romántica

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**4**

**Película, comedia romántica.**

Le gustaban los fines de semana en casa de Yuushi por el simple hecho de poder estar los tres juntos acurrucados en la cama del tensai, dejando correr las horas mientras se deleitaban con el séptimo arte, y sin embargo los detestaba cuando la película en turno era una comedia romántica, por que sabía que Yuushi y Hiyoshi ignorarían sus protestas y, él, terminaría por aburrirse a los pocos minutos de iniciada la proyección.

Dio una cabeceada mientras luchaba por conservar la atención en la pantalla del televisor. ¿Por qué aún sabiendo su odio por esa clase de filmes, sus novios se empeñaban en obligarle a verlos? Gruño para sus adentros sintiendo como poco a poco la somnolencia empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. El almohadón a su lado adquirió una repentina comodidad de la que había carecido hasta entonces, deseo abrir los ojos ante el llamado del más joven a su lado pero el estupor le jalaba sin miramientos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentía que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar sus oscuros zafiros a la brillante luz de la pantalla del televisor. El menú del DVD titilaba en la pantalla a la espera de recibir algún comando. Giro sobre la cama notando por primera vez la calidez del ambiente y su soledad en el lecho. ¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos?

Su silencioso bostezo concilio con un suave gemido, sintió un tic nervioso y con sumo cuidado se deslizo hasta la orilla de la cama.

Ladeo el rostro mientras miraba con fastidio como ese par se besaban y acariciaban, preparándose para un segundo round.

También por eso odiaba los filmes románticos; esos dos aprovechaban su letargo para no invitarle a la fiesta.

Bueno, al menos habían tenido la decencia de hacerlo en el piso para no despertarlo.

**AVAVA**

**Pobre Gakuto, ya van dos veces que no lo invitan al relajo XD, ya tendrá su desquite ^^=.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Hasta otra.**


	5. 5 Película, spiderman

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVA**

**5**

**Película, Spiderman**

-¡Increíble! ¿Vieron eso? ¿A que no es asombroso?... ¡Wooo y eso! ¿Lo vieron?... ¡Increíble! Mi héroe.

Oshitari se apresuro a jalar hacia si al castaño que retozaba en el regazo del acróbata, quien se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a dar saltos imitando las acciones de su héroe.

-Gakuto, compórtate. Te vas a caer o vas a despertar a Hiyoshi.

-Merecido se lo tiene, después de obligarme a ver su ridícula y aburrida película de la semana pasada.- respondió desde su sitió sobre la mesita del centro. El sonido de una explosión le hizo volver la vista hacia el televisor en el momento preciso en que el hombre arácnido comenzaba nuevamente a columpiarse entre los edificios.- ¡Increíble!

-Gakuto, compórtate.

Repitió y frustrado vio como el pelicereza pasaba de sus regaños. En ese momento sintió como el que se había permanecido dormido despertaba abruptamente y miraba con mala leche al escandaloso acróbata. El tensai sonrió tiernamente para en seguida besarle en la mejilla con intención de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Hey!- exclamó el pelicereza al notar el gesto- ¡otra vez no! Esta vez no empezaran la fiesta sin mí.

-Gakuto, com… te lo dije.

Yuushi miro ceñudo al menor de los presentes cuando soltó una risotada, que solo sirvió de detonante para que el pelicereza comenzara a llorar y quejarse del dolor causado por su caída. Meneo suavemente la cabeza y se acerco a donde estaba el acróbata.

-Por eso te dije que te comportaras.- el más bajo hizo oídos sordos y siguió con su llanto.- Gakuto… Hiyoshi, deja de reír y ve por el botiquín que esta en el cuarto de baño.

-No es necesario.- intervino Mukahi entre hipidos.- Con un besito estaré bien.- el de gafas sonrió tiernamente por el gesto mientras el ojigris entornaba los ojos. Trato de hacer oídos sordos en el momento en que el más bajo señalaba un sinfín de lugares en su cuerpo que supuestamente se había lastimado en la caída.

Bufo por lo bajo, se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en su asiento mientras los besos entre esos dos subían de intensidad. "Bonita forma de cuidar las heridas" ironizo. Trato de poner atención a la película, pero un sutil gemido le hizo volver la vista hacia sus novios. Los vio entrelazados tocando todo cuanto podían del otro, el contacto se rompió y notó como el pelicereza se giraba a mirarle esbozando una sonrisita burlona.

Vaya que ese arácnido-man sabía como vengarse de él.

**AVAVA**

**¡La venganza de Gakuto! XDD**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Hasta la siguiente.**


	6. 6 Principio

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino al dios vuelto hombre, osease, Konomi-sensei XD.**

**AVAVA**

**6**

**Principio**

-Vaya que es un problema.

Ya se imaginaba que tarde o temprano ese par lo descubrirían, pero lo que nunca se imagino fue que le estuvieran pagando con la misma moneda.

Bueno, quizá si. Lo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar era en que ese pago fuera entre ellos mismos.

-¿Y ahora?

¡Ah, la maravillosa desfachatez! Pero esa era una excelente pregunta. ¿Y ahora?

Les vio unos instantes y la respuesta apareció cuando les noto entrelazar sus manos.

-¿Qué les parece un trío?

Sonrió divertido antes las perplejas miradas de los otros dos. ¿Qué? Era lo más lógico, ¿no?

Se acerco con paso tranquilo a donde estaba el pelicereza y el castaño tratando de averiguar si sus palabras eran ciertas o no. Se detuvo delante del más joven de los presentes, se inclino ligeramente y le beso solo unos segundos antes de girarse hacia un turbado acróbata repitiendo su acción.

Sonrió de lado admirando los sonrojados y turbados rostros de sus _novios_.

Un _trío_. Si, sin duda era lo mejor, por que nunca en su sano juicio alejaría a esa escandalosa cereza y a ese huraño hongo de su vida.

Les vio consultarse en silencio y un suave beso entre ambos sello el pacto.

Era lo más razonable y si ellos no tenían problema alguno en _compartir_, mejor aún.

**AVAVA**

**¡Viva el descaro! XDDDDD Descarados, promiscuos pero bellos, ¿no? XDD**

**Bueno, no estamos leyendo. **


	7. 7 Cama

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**7**

**Cama**

-Irritable. ¡Esa es la palabra! Irritable. Estas irritable, estoy irritable y ¡ese mocoso esta irritable! ¿Quieres que te siga explicando o captas cual es mi problema?

-Gakuto, exageras. Solo por que Wakashi no quiere follarte no significa que esta irritable.- dijo Oshitari al tiempo que se pinzaba el puente de la nariz y veía al pelicereza danzar furioso por la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. Al parecer la idea de compartir techo con sus novios no estaba resultando ser lo que esperaba.

-Anoche te rechazo y me usaste de reemplazo.- repuso con un ligero tono de resentimiento en la voz.- Sabes que no me gusta que me uses como pelota anti- estrés… me lastimas.- el de gafas carraspeo mientras se reñía mentalmente. Mukahi prefirió no seguir con los reclamos y terminar la mezcla para los hot cakes.

El silencio reino en la pequeña cocina durante unos minutos que parecieron horas.

Una nueva y cálida panqueca se unió al resto que reposaban en un plato a la espera de ser devoradas, una nueva cantidad de mezcla cayó en la sartén justo en el momento en que un castaño hacía acto de presencia en el lugar.

-Yuushi, Gakuto.- los susodichos giraron la vista hacia el ojigris que hacía notar que aquel día su humor no era mejor que el del día anterior.- Quiero pedirles algo. No, exigirles algo.

Los mayores cruzaron miradas no muy seguros de querer escuchar las exigencias del mas joven.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- hablo al fin Yuushi. Notando como en cualquier momento ese chico caería dormido ahí mismo.

-¡Exijo que compremos una cama mas grande!- ¿eh? Que petición más extraña.- Gakuto se mueve mucho mientras duerme y siempre termino en el piso.

La inusual risotada de Oshitari lleno la cocina mientras los más bajos se sonrojaban, ambos por distintas razones… o eso creían. Uno avergonzado por confesar tan ridícula razón a su malhumor mientras el otro se maldecía avergonzado que, al parecer, al final todo había sido su culpa.

-¡Que grosero!- se quejo el más bajo.- No es mi culpa que sueñe contigo y con las cosas divertidas que hacemos.

-Mmm… si tanto te gusta divertirte deja de soñar. Déjame dormir en paz y en el día te haré todo lo que tu quieras y mas.

Una risotada aun más fuerte que la anterior consiguió que el rostro del pelicereza adquiriera un tono mucho más vivo. Bueno, eso explicaba el por que de la irritabilidad de Wakashi, debían hacer algo con esa cama sino quería que ese hongo les privara del gusto de jugar con él. Y ahora, ¿debía decirle a Gakuto que el hot cake se quemaba?... ¡que se diera cuenta por si mismo!

**AVAVA**

**Pobre cerecita, al final resulto ser la causa del problema XDD.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Besos.**


	8. 8 Dream trio

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero aquí estoy devuelta con mi capítulo favorito de esta colección de historias XDD.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**8**

**Dream trio**

-¡Mi tensai es mejor que el tuyo!

-Claro que no. ¡Fujiko, es mejor que ese artrópodo (1) con lentes!

-¿Artrópodo? ¡Si el tuyo parece nenaza!

-¡Nya!

Rodó los ojos, dio un sorbo a su malteada de cereza y siguió con su lectura mientras apartaba uno de sus castaños cabellos que entorpecían su visión. A su lado el tensai de Hyotei conversaba con el tensai de Seigaku; ambos tratando de ignorar la absurda pelea de sus pelirrojos novios.

Tan perfecta que iba su tarde hasta que Gakuto atisbara a su archienemigo de las acrobacias y de que Oshitari invitara a ese pelirrojo y a su castaño acompañante a sentarse con ellos.

¿En que momento se había iniciado aquella ridícula disputa? No lo sabía, ni le interesaba. Su precioso libro era más interesante que escuchar los argumentos de su novio por defender a su otro novio.

-¡Mi tensai es mejor que el tuyo!

-¡Claro que no, gato estúpido!

-¿En serio? Entonces dime porqué tu artrópodo es mejor que mi lindo, sexy y complaciente Fujiko.

-Fácil. Porqué Yuushi es capaz de complacernos a dos a la vez.

Deseo golpear a su novio con el libro ante semejante confesión. Oshitari luchaba por contener su perfecta sonrisa mientras explicaba a los Seigakus lo normal de la situación, tanto que un Mukahi reía escandalosamente por su victoria absoluta.

Los tiempos habían cambiado, el desfogo de una sexualidad plena y el amor comunitario solo sirvieron para que sintiera la urgente necesidad de ocultar el rostro tras el texto mientras se hundía en el asiento, deseando desaparecer del campo de visión de la asombrada Dream pair de Seigaku.

**AVAVA**

**1.- Haciendo referencia a la información aparecida en el Tenipuri 20.5 en donde Atobe se burla de los kanjis iniciales de Oshitari, los cuales son parecidos a los del "artrópodo".**

**Wiiiii, mi señoritos de ensueño como invitados especiales XDDDD. Pues ahí tienen una excelente razón por la cual Yuushi es mejor que Syuusuke XDDDDDD.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	9. 9 El túnel del amor

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: ¡que comience la fiesta por los diez años de PoT! *3***

**AVAVA**

**9**

**El túnel del amor**

-¿Y como hacemos esto? ¿Por sorteo? No lo creo, quiero subir con ambos.

-Gakuto, entiende que eso es imposible.

-Pero…

-El mugroso cisne solo es para dos personas. Y además estamos llamando mucho la atención.

El pelicereza asomo la cabeza por un costado por la figura del castaño delante suyo para observar la larga fila de parejas que les miraban y murmuraban extrañados mientras esperaban su turno para abordar uno de los ridículos botes en forma de cisne.

-Yo quiero subir a uno de estos cisnes sobre-desarrollados con ambos y…

-Imposible.-intervino Oshitari. Miro un momento al ojigris de rostro colorado a causa de la situación antes de inclinarse hacia el terco pelicereza para susurrarle al oído.- Recuerda que lo "normal" es que los noviazgos sean de dos personas.- se separo del más bajo al tiempo que señalaba hacia el reducido espacio dentro de la barca.

-Anda, vayamos a otro juego en que podamos subir los tres.

Con un pucherito de resignación en el rostro dejo que sus novios le jalaran lejos de la zona de abordaje de los enormes cisnes que les llevaría a través del túnel del amor.

**AVAVA**

**¡Kami! Las ocurrencias de la cerecita XDDD.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Se cuidan.**


	10. 10 ¿Cómo decirlo?

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**10**

**¿Cómo decirlo?**

¿Cómo decirlo?

No era normal y lo sabía. ¿Y?

¿Cómo decirlo?

¿Así como lo pensaba? Era lo más lógico.

¿Cómo decirlo?

Como lo sentía y ya. ¿No? Entonces, ¿a que esperaba?

-Yuushi, Wakashi… - apenas un murmullo. El viento removió sus cabellos, la atención de los otros dos totalmente puesta en él. Trago saliva y soltó la verdad.-… los amo.

**AVAVA**

**Bueno cortito y sin mucho sentido, igual espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hora del Spam (no me maten T^T) ** http:/ princessahyotei. blogspot. Com /2010/09/ hora –de – jugar –con –el – dirty –trio . html **Borren los espacios, lean y ahí me dicen que opinan.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	11. 11 Graduación

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a mi dios Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**11**

**Graduación**

**(1era parte)**

Como lamentaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba para disfrutar con sus novios debido a la cercana graduación de ambos.

Trabajos finales, exámenes, el baile de graduación, la fotografía de generación, despedidas y hasta prontos. Toda una agenda llena.

Lo menos que podía hacer por Gakuto y Oshitari era animarlos y procurar no molestarlos con sus propios problemas dentro del club de tenis.

A fin de cuentas ¿Qué cosa podría hacer tambalear la situación?

-Chicos…después de la graduación volveré a Osaka.

**AVAVA**

**¡Uy! Problemas en el paraíso XDDD.**

**Ya veremos más adelante que pasa con esto. **

**Por mientras, nos estamos leyendo.**


	12. 12 ¿Indigestión?

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**12**

**¿Indigestión?**

Se incorporo de golpe. Aparto las sabanas. Se puso de pie aprisa y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Poco le importo el estruendo que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

…

Asqueroso.

…

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Esa no había sido su semana. Puntualmente, cada día a altas horas de la madrugada despertaba de golpe con la urgencia de volver el estomago. La primera vez lo tomo normal, quizá algo en la cena le había venido mal, para la segunda noche todo seguía normal pero a la tercera… ¿debía decirle algo a sus novios? No, seguro se le pasaría, no había por que preocuparles por nada.

Tiro de la cadena mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al lavabo para enjuagar su boca. En verdad que agradecía que los otros dos no se hubieran percatado de nada, por que conociéndolas como él lo hacía seguramente le hubieran jalado al médico sin mediar palabra.

Alzó la vista hacia el espejo sobre el lavabo. El reflejo de su grisáceo iris le devolvió la vista. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? En verdad que era raro. A menos que… ¡que ridículo! ¿Sería posible? No, eso era ridículo. Porque naturalmente era imposible.

El repentino portazo le hizo girar la vista antes de acercarse aprisa a donde Gakuto volvía los restos de la cena.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le vio asentir ligeramente al tiempo que le alcanzaba un trozo de papel para que limpiara su boca.- Ese Yuushi.

-¿Eh?

-Seguramente fue su asqueroso ramen. Y su asqueroso okonomiyaki y su takkoyaki y… ¡toda la asquerosa comida que nos a preparado últimamente!

En ese momento el susodicho hizo acto de presencia. Gakuto le miro enfadado mientras Hiyoshi trataba de entender a lo que se refería su pelirrojo novio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Tu, maldito médico farsante! Tratas de matarnos a Wakashi y a mí con tu asqueroso ramen.

-¿Ramen? Era udon.

Wakashi hizo oídos sordos de los reclamos de Mukahi. Al parecer el más bajo habpia corrido con la misma suerte que él la ultima semana, la semana en que Yuushi se había comprometido a cocinar todos los días para ellos… sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras carraspeaba sonoramente.

-Vaya.- murmuro llamando la atención de los otros.

-¿Qué ocurre Wakashi? Anda, dile a este farsante de médico que tu también te haz intoxicado con su comida.- le ánimo Mukahi, sin embargo por toda respuesta el castaño les paso de largo. Salió del cuarto de baño. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama que compartía con los otros dos. Hizo oídos sordos del llamado de Yuushi, se arropo con las sábanas haciéndose un ovillo.

Así que había sido la pésima cocina de Oshitari.

Menos mal.

-¡Wakashi! ¿Verdad que la comida de Yuushi es mala?

¡Por kami! Nunca podría decirles lo que realmente pensaba de la situación.

**AVAVA**

**XDDDDDD**

**¡Ay, Hiyoshi! ¿Qué pensaste?**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, hasta otra.**


	13. 13 Graduación

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**13**

**Graduación**

**(2da parte)**

Decir que Ootori y Kabaji comenzaban a temerle era mucho decir. Pero es que su humor no era precisamente el mejor y mucho menos desde que se enterara de que Oshitari volvía a Osaka.

Seguiría con Gakuto por supuesto, pero sabía que el pelicereza extrañaría al tensai tanto como él mismo.

Osaka estaba bajo el mismo cielo. La distancia no debía ser impedimento para mantener su anormal relación, ¿o si?

-¿Estas loco? Hiyoshi dile algo a este enfermo.

-No distraigas al capitán.- el castaño se sonrojo levemente pero alzó la vista de los papeles que Sakaki le había pedido que ordenara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Que este estúpido farsante no solo nos abandona para ir a Osaka. Sino que también no tiene planeado ir con ninguno de nosotros al baile de graduación.

-Y eso porqué…- le invito a hablar. El de gafas le miro sonriente, hizo un ademán de acariciar su cabeza pero un gruñido por parte del acróbata le hizo retirar la mano aprisa.

-Este loco piensa irse a Osaka y dar fin a lo nuestro.

…

Vaya.

Osaka le parecía un lugar muy cercano para que Oshitari quisiera ocultarse.

¡Que Kami-sama agarre a Ootori y Kabaji confesados!

**AVAVA**

**Y siguen los problemas en el paraíso.**

**En fin, ya veremos como el hongo y la cereza se las apañan sin la mora azul.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Hasta otra.**


	14. 14 Tiempo para  amar

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei amo y señor de este maniaco universo XDDD**

**AVAVA**

**14**

**Tiempo para amar**

Se restregó los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un silencioso bostezo. Colocarse las gafas a esas alturas era algo innecesario. Alcanzó su olvidada camisa. Se puso de pie y entonces volvió la vista hacia el cálido colchón.

Los vio enroscados durmiendo plácidamente. Sus cabelleras se desparramaban sobre la almohada. Sus cuerpos sudorosos por la actividad realizada y sus labios entreabiertos invitándole a besarlos.

Hacia semanas que venían reclamando su falta de atención y sin darse cuenta aquella noche había caído en las artimañas de esos dos. ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido? Idea de Gakuto, eso ni dudarlo. Quizá solo se trataba de su deseo reprimido.

Y ahora. Que envidia le daban tan cómodamente dormidos, en verdad que quería reunirse en el lecho a lado de sus niños. Lamentablemente tras su respiro debía volver a los estudios.

Ese estúpido ensayo sobre virus no se escribiría solo.

**AVAVA**

**Dejen review (no se les cobre, ¡lo juro!)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	15. 15 Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

**¡Llegamos a la mitad de los De tres en tres! XDDD Que felicidad la mía.**

**En fin. PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**15**

**Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo**

El sonido de las hojas al pasar comenzaba a desesperarle. No era común que Gakuto mostrase tanto interés en el diario escolar y sin embargo así lo habían tenido todo el día: con el rostro tras ese ejemplar, apenas prestando atención a lo que le decían. Sino fuera por que se alegraba de la inusual actividad de su novio hacia horas que le hubiera arrebatado esa cosa de las manos.

-No hay nada.- le oyó hablar por primera vez en todo el día. Doblo el diario con descuido. Lo guardo en su mochila y miro los papeles que en ese momento atañían la atención del de gafas.- ¿Papeleo del comité de intercambio?

-Si. ¿Y que tanto buscabas en el diario?- pregunto volviendo la vista al papeleo.

-Bueno, Hiyoshi es del club de prensa, ¿no?- fue entonces que recordó al castaño que se había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento. Alzó la vista una vez más y lo pudo ver al frente de la clase dibujando extraños garabatos en la pizarra.- Me preguntaba si por fin habrían publicado algo de nuestro chico.

-Ahora que los dices…

Le miraron trazar los extraños y amorfos pictóricos que quizá solo un niño de elemental comprendería. ¿Acaso eso era un huevo estrellado en pan tostado? Al no oír mas ruido a sus espaldas el castaño giro sobre sus talones solo para toparse con la vista de sus novios tratando de descifrar sus dibujos. Se sonrojo ligeramente antes de comenzar a borrar sus creaciones.

-Nee, Hiyo-chan.- le llamo el acróbata.- ¿Por qué no han publicado ninguna de tus notas o fotografías?- le vieron estremecerse y apresurar el ritmo de su mano para borrar todo evidencia de su pésima habilidad en el dibujo.

-El otro día me dijiste que tenías lo nota perfecta.- comento el de gafas antes de volver su atención a su trabajo del comité.

-Bueno… el presidente me pidió que me dejara de idioteces con los encuentros cercano del tercer tipo, ustedes saben.- remarco la frase con un bufido.

¿Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo? ¿De que rayos hablaba?… un momento, ¿acaso el menor se había atrevido a llevar una fotografía donde aparecían los tres en alguna situación comprometedora? Los mayores se miraron nerviosos entre si al tiempo que el ojigris se sacudía el exceso de tiza de las manos y caminaba hacia el pupitre donde había dejado su mochila.

-Nee, Hiyoshi- le llamo la cereza con el semblante de pavor.- Con los encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo ¿a que te refieres?- el mas joven les miro extrañados al tiempo que de su mochila extraía una fotografía. La perfecta pokerface del tensai luchaba por quedarse en su lugar, en verdad que no era posible que ese hongo se hubiera atrevido a tanto.

-Pues a los encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo. Ya saben OVNIs y seres cabezones.- se explico al tiempo que les tendía una fotografía.

Se podía ver un edificio y a lado de este lo que parecía ser un típico platillo volador. Gakuto y Yuushi se miraron aliviados y soltaron una risotada para extrañeza de su pequeño novio.

¿De que tanto se reían esos dos? ¿Acaso también creían que su fotografía era falsa?

Un momento…

-¿A que tipo de encuentros creían que me refería?

Las miradas culpables de los otros le dieron la respuesta.

En verdad que sus novios eran un par de depravados.

**AVAVA**

**Haciendo referencia al Hyotei Bag checks del Fanbook 40.5 (creo) donde Atobe muestra el contenido de la mochila de Hiyoshi y aparece esa fotografía del OVNI.**

**XDDDDD Gakuto y Yuushi son unos depravados. No era lo que tenia en mente desde un principio pero bueno.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	16. 16 Celos

**Y aquí estoy de vuelta tras un largo tiempo. He tenido por ahí algunos problemillas que me impedía actualizar pero creo haberlos arreglado u.u**

**En fin.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**16**

**Celos**

Cuando se esta en una relación tan retorcida como la de ellos uno pensaría que dentro de esta extraña armonía no quedaría espacios para los celos. Pero la verdad era otra.

Gakuto sabía que Hiyoshi era poco expresivo. Pero cuando le veía estrujar la lata de su gaseosa solo se podía significar una cosa. Su cegatón novio había vislumbrado a la distancia a Oshitari conversando con las chicas de su clase.

Lo mejor era tomar a su castaño novio y huir de ahí sino quería quedarse sin el sexy chico de gafas.

**AVAVA**

**Espero le haya gustado.**

**Cometen.**

**Hasta otra.**


	17. 17 Consuelo

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-dios-sensei XD**

**AVAVA**

**17 **

**Consuelo**

El torneo había terminado para ellos. Sus sueños de seguir abriéndose paso hasta la preciada corona habían terminado. Lo entendía, era doloroso. Inaceptable y sin embargo… ni Yuushi lograba contener las lágrimas de Hiyoshi.

El castaño les había pedido apartarse del resto del equipo. Una vez lejos de las miradas curiosas de los otros dejo salir las lágrimas para sorpresa de los otros dos.

Gakuto se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo que decir para tranquilizar a su pequeño novio. ¿Por qué se ponía así? El próximo año encabezaría el imperio de Hyotei y llevaría lejos al colegio. Aún tenía una oportunidad.

Al parecer Oshitari había leído su pensamiento por que dijo algo que logro acallar al ojigris un momento.

-Tranquilo, Wakashi. Debes recuperar la compostura. Esta no es la actitud que debe tener el futuro emperador de Hyotei.

-No causaras buena impresión en el resto de los chicos si continúas llorando.- agrego Mukahi, aliviado de al fin poder decir algo.

El ojigris se alejo del pecho del de gafas, donde había estado llorando hasta ahora, y les miro larga y fijamente. Un hipido salió de sus temblorosos labios y sus cejas se curvaron en una muestra de molestia.

-Eso ya lo sé.- los mayores arquearon una ceja que el menor interpreto como la invitación a seguir hablando.- Estas lagrimas son por ustedes. Todo su esfuerzo, sus sueños…

Un hipido ahogo sus palabras. Las lágrimas cayeron y escogió el momento para ocultar su rostro una vez más en el pecho de su novio más alto.

Oshitari y Mukahi se miraron aún asombrados por las palabras del más joven.

El próximo año Hiyoshi encabezaría ese enorme imperio y estaban seguros que ese castaño los llenaría de orgullo. Así que mejor, dejar que siguiera llorando al menos por hoy.

**AVAVA**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	18. 18 Infidelidad

**Oh… disculpen la demora. Pero tuve algunos problemas existenciales coffuniversidadcoff que se llevaron toda mi inspiración. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta con este miniminiminimini capítulo. Mengo /**

**PoT no me pertenece sino al talentosísimo Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVAV**

**18**

**Infidelidad**

Siempre había tenido un sentimiento de respeto y cariño por Ootori. Vaya, una buena amistad. Sin embargo sabía que había sido grosero de su parte reírse en la cara de su amigo cuando le dijo: Mukahi-san te engaña con Oshitari-san". Y es que no sabía como explicarle a su inocente amigo que eso no era precisamente una infidelidad por parte de sus novios.

**AVAVA**

**¿Review? See, ya sé que merezco jitomatazos. ¡Mengo! T.T**


	19. 19 Quiero verlos

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei  
**

**XxxX  
**

**19**

**Quiero verlos**

-Quiero verlo. No, mejor quiero verlo a él. No, mejor… quiero verlo. Pero… ¿y si mejor…? Quiero verlo. ¡Ah! Que complicado es esto.

Estrujó la almohada contra el pecho, soltó un suspiro y se cayó de espalda en la cama. Contempló el techo esperando encontrar en él la respuesta a su conflicto.

-Quiero ver a Oshitari-san.- sin soltar la almohada giró sobre su costado y su mirada topó con el móvil.- No, mejor quiero ver a Gakuto-san.

Apretó aún más el agarre, bajó la cara ocultándola en el almohadón. Le daba vergüenza decir esas cosas aún en la privacidad de su habitación, pero más congoja le daba no poder decidirse por uno u otro. Sí elegía a Oshitari temía que Gakuto se ofendiera y viceversa. Alzó el rostro, miró el móvil. No podía seguir así, tenía que ver a alguno de los dos. Cogió el teléfono y dejó que la suerte eligiera por él –el número de ambos estaba en la lista de marcado rápido-. Apretó los ojos mientras esperaba que quién fuera atendiera.

-_Moshi, moshi._- tragó saliva. Sentía el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

-Gakuto-san.- oyó al pelirrojo exclamar sorprendido, como si le informara a otra persona que se trataba de él, de _Piyo-chan_.

-Justo estábamos hablando de ti.- no necesitaba que le dijera quién era el otro.- ¿qué sucede?

-Yo…_quiero verlos_.

Las risas de los otros a través del auricular le calmaron, consiguiendo que esbozara una sonrisa. Mejor así. No tenía que elegir entre ambos si podía verlos a ambos.

**XxX**

**¿Reviews? Plis T.T  
**


End file.
